gfbetafandomcom-20200213-history
Murakami Fumio
Introduction 口数が少なく、いつも本を読んでいる図書委員。感情表現が苦手で口下手のため、うまく他人と打ち解けられないが、それでも自分に声をかけてくれる人には感謝している。望月エレナと仲が良い。 Appearance and Personality Description A 3rd Year who works in the School's Library, she is the starter for players who pick COOL as their stat. Always carried a book, she is a poor speaker whom can be misleading but she has a strong inner personality. Has a strong interest in a romantic relationship. While she speaks polite tone which is natural since she is a senior (the player is a 2nd year). If the relationship is to progress (or by card) there is a rare informal tone in dialogue. Although I love cake, or the minute you eat are doing to the chest? About style is good to say. Role in anime Erena's best friend. Trivia *Favorite Subject: Classic Literature *Hobbies: Reading *Favorite Food: Cake *Hated Food: Liver Cards File:文学少女 Fumio.jpg| 文学少女 File:No.257 Fumio.jpg| File:図書室の華 Fumio.jpg| 図書室の華 File:新春 Fumio.jpg| New Year File:新春+ Fumio.jpg| New Year+ File:晴着美人 Fumio.jpg| 晴着美人 File:GW13 Fumio.jpg| GW13 File:GW13+ Fumio.jpg| GW13+ File:感謝の笑顔 Fumio.jpg| 感謝の笑顔 File:球技大会13 Fumio.jpg| Ball game tournament 2013 File:球技大会13+ Fumio.jpg| Ball game tournament 2013+ File:私の精一杯 Fumio.jpg| 私の精一杯 File:一緒に宿題 Fumio.jpg| Homework together File:一緒に宿題+ Fumio.jpg| Homework together+ File:気になる姿 Fumio.jpg| 気になる姿 File:ﾒｲﾄﾞ喫茶 Fumio.jpg| Maid cafe File:ﾒｲﾄﾞ喫茶+ Fumio.jpg| Maid cafe+ File:ｰﾙﾒｲﾄﾞ Fumio.jpg| ｰﾙﾒｲﾄﾞ File:紅葉ﾃﾞｰﾄ Fumio.jpg| Autumn Leaves Date File:紅葉ﾃﾞｰﾄ+ Fumio.jpg| Autumn Leaves Date+ File:秋の少女 Fumio.jpg| 秋の少女 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽｷﾞﾌﾄ Fumio.jpg| Christmas Gift File:天体観測14 Fumio.jpg| Astronomical observation 2014 File:天体観測14+ Fumio.jpg| Astronomical observation 2014+ File:星空を仰ぐ Fumio.jpg| 星空を仰ぐ File:緊張の代役 Fumio.jpg| 緊張の代役 File:ゴスロリ14 Fumio.jpg| Goth lolita 2014 File:ゴスロリ14+ Fumio.jpg| Goth lolita 2014+ File:読書乙女 Fumio.jpg| 読書乙女 File:夕涼み Fumio.jpg| Cool of the Evening File:夕涼み+ Fumio.jpg| Cool of the Evening+ File:光の誘い Fumio.jpg| 光の誘い File:ﾎｰﾑｽﾃｲ Fumio.jpg| Homestay File:ﾎｰﾑｽﾃｲ+ Fumio.jpg| Homestay+ File:異国の書物 Fumio.jpg| 異国の書物 File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ14 Fumio.jpg| China dress 2014 File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ14+ Fumio.jpg| China dress 2014+ File:書に従い Fumio.jpg| 書に従い File:No.3683 Fumio.jpg| File:No.3684 Fumio.jpg| File:対処の章は Fumio.jpg| 対処の章は File:勉強会 Fumio.jpg| Study group File:勉強会+ Fumio.jpg| Study group+ File:お静かに Fumio.jpg| お静かに File:おとぎの国 Fumio.jpg| Land of the Fae File:おとぎの国+ Fumio.jpg| Land of the Fae+ File:硝子の靴 Fumio.jpg| 硝子の靴 File:猫ｺｽ15 Fumio.jpg| Cat cosplay 2015 File:猫ｺｽ15+ Fumio.jpg| Cat cosplay 2015+ File:馴染む努力 Fumio.jpg| 馴染む努力 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ15 Fumio.jpg| Beauty contest 2015 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ15+ Fumio.jpg| Beauty contest 2015+ File:図書室ｱﾋﾟｰﾙ Fumio.jpg| 図書室ｱﾋﾟｰﾙ File:ｲｰｽﾀｰﾊﾞﾆｰ15 Fumio.jpg| Easter Bunny 2015 File:ｲｰｽﾀｰﾊﾞﾆｰ15+ Fumio.jpg| Easter Bunny 2015+ File:新しい自分 Fumio.jpg| 新しい自分 File:ﾏﾘﾝﾚｼﾞｬｰ15 Fumio.jpg| Marine Leisure 2015 File:ﾏﾘﾝﾚｼﾞｬｰ15+ Fumio.jpg| Marine Leisure 2015+ File:想像よりも Fumio.jpg| 想像よりも File:海水浴15 Fumio.jpg| Sea bathing 2015 File:海水浴15+ Fumio.jpg| Sea bathing 2015+ File:2人一緒に Fumio.jpg| 2人一緒に File:お話づくり Fumio.jpg| Story building File:お話づくり+ Fumio.jpg| Story building+ File:妄想世界 Fumio.jpg| 妄想世界 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ15 Fumio.jpg| Halloween 2015 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ15+ Fumio.jpg| Halloween 2015+ File:試練の後は Fumio.jpg| 試練の後は File:保育士体験 Fumio.jpg| Childcare experience File:保育士体験+ Fumio.jpg| Childcare experience+ File:翻弄読書娘 Fumio.jpg| 翻弄読書娘 File:水着ﾃﾞｰﾄ Fumio.jpg| Swimsuit Dating File:誕生日15 Fumio.jpg| Birthday 2015 File:誕生日15+ Fumio.jpg| Birthday 2015+ File:ﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰｶﾞｰﾙ Fumio.jpg| Birthday Girl File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ15 Fumio.jpg| Christmas 2015 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ15+ Fumio.jpg| Christmas 2015+ File:幸せ満面 Fumio.jpg| 幸せ満面 File:また学校で Fumio.jpg| Also at school File:お正月休み16 Fumio.jpg| New Year's break 2016 File:お正月休み16+ Fumio.jpg| New Year's break 2016+ File:母直伝 Fumio.jpg| 母直伝 File:弁財天 Fumio.jpg| God of wealth File:弁財天+ Fumio.jpg| God of wealth+ File:千福万来 Fumio.jpg| 千福万来 File:No.6558 Fumio.jpg| File:No.6559 Fumio.jpg| File:花栞、一葉 Fumio.jpg| 花栞、一葉 File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ16 Fumio.jpg| Magic stage 2016 File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ16+ Fumio.jpg| Magic stage 2016+ File:順番に～ Fumio.jpg| 順番に～ File:夜の図書館 Fumio.jpg| Library at night File:夜の図書館+ Fumio.jpg| Library at night+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ Fumio.jpg| Kira ★ Girl File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ16 Fumio.jpg| Part time job 2016 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ16+ Fumio.jpg| Part time job 2016+ File:定常ﾎﾟｼﾞｼｮﾝ Fumio.jpg| 定常ﾎﾟｼﾞｼｮﾝ File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ16 Fumio.jpg| Wedding 2016 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ16+ Fumio.jpg| Wedding 2016+ File:安心の素は Fumio.jpg| 安心の素は Category:Cool